sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jason David Frank
| weight = | weight_class = Heavyweight | reach = | style = Toso Kune DoRising Sun Karate School | stance = | fighting_out_of = Houston, Texas | trainer = | team = Silverback MMA | rank = 8th Dan Black Belt in Shotokan Karate Black Belt in Wado-ryu Karate Black Belt in Taekwondo Black Belt in Judo Purple Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Ajarn Degree in Muay Thai | years_active = 2010 (MMA) | mma_subwin = 1 | mma_draw = | mma_nc = | am_win = 4 | am_kowin = 2 | am_subwin = 2 | am_loss = 0 | am_draw = | am_nc = | sherdog = 59303 | updated = April 28, 2010 }}Jason David Frank (born September 4, 1973) is an American actor and professional mixed martial artist. He is most notable for his portrayal of Tommy Oliver, the original Green and White Rangers in multiple seasons of Power Rangers. Career ''Power Rangers'' Frank originally auditioned for the role of Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, but lost the role to Austin St. John. He auditioned again in 1993, and was cast in the role of Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger. Frank was supposed to be the lead character Adam Steele in VR Troopers (originally called "Cybertron") and shot a pilot episode before being called back to Power Rangers. According to both Frank and Brad Hawkins, Hawkins' character was to replace Tommy Oliver originally as the White Ranger on Power Rangers. CYBERTRON: The Original Pilot for VR Troopers, Starring Jason David Frank!!! However, due to Tommy Oliver's popularity with Ranger fans, Frank was brought back, with Tommy Oliver becoming the White Ranger. Hawkins would take over on VR Troopers. The character Adam Steele was renamed Ryan Steele. After three seasons, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers transitioned into Power Rangers Zeo. The transition is part of the annual Ranger suit change to match the annual change of the Super Sentai series. Frank's character became the Red Zeo Ranger (also called Zeo Ranger V). The following year in Power Rangers Turbo, his character became the first Red Turbo Ranger. During mid-season, Frank and fellow cast members Johnny Yong Bosch, Nakia Burrise and Catherine Sutherland agreed to leave and were replaced. After he left the series in 1997, Frank came back to Power Rangers as the Red Zeo Ranger in 2002 for the special 10th anniversary episode, entitled "Forever Red", in Power Rangers Wild Force, which brought back ten former Red Rangers, and reunited him with Austin St. John. He then reprised his role in 2004 in Power Rangers Dino Thunder, as the Black Dino Ranger. During his time as the Black Dino Ranger, Frank was always shown in long-sleeved shirts to cover his tattoos on his arms. This was also the case during "Forever Red" of ‘’Wild Force’’. Being the Black Dino Ranger was a favor to Douglas Sloan. He has joked that Saban and Disney are "both the same, they're cheap" but that he was impressed with the production crew for Dino Thunder. Frank reprised his role as Tommy Oliver (who in turn was the Green Ranger for the episode) in the season finale of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Frank has expressed interest in developing a Green Ranger solo series or feature film after an encounter with Stan Lee at a comic book convention. On November 13, 2013, "Bat in the Sun" released an episode of "Super Power Beatdown" and featured Frank as the White Ranger against Mortal Kombat's Scorpion. On May 5, 2015, Frank again appeared on "Super Power Beatdown" as the Green Ranger and defeated Ryu from Street Fighter. After success with the "Super Power Beatdown" series, Bat in the Sun began developing a web reality series of Frank titled, "My Morphing Life". As of 2015, the show began airing season 2. Frank was given a cameo role in the 2017 film Power Rangers, as a citizen of Angel Grove. Fighting and martial arts With his knowledge of many different styles of martial arts that include Shotokan, Wado-ryu, Taekwondo, Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, Wing Chun and Aikido, Frank collected the most practical applications, modified them with his own philosophies and created his own blend of American Karate, "Toso Kune Do". On June 28, 2003, he was inducted into the World Karate Union Hall of Fame. Frank appeared at the Arnold Classic on February 29, 2008, in Columbus, Ohio. Mixed martial arts On August 21, 2009, Frank officially announced his signing with SuckerPunch Entertainment, a sports marketing and management company specializing in MMA. He began training with UFC lightweight Melvin Guillard. Frank made his much anticipated MMA debut for the United States Amateur Combat Association at the company's first event "Lonestar Beatdown: Houston" on January 30 at the Houston Arena Theatre. He defeated Jonathon "the Mack Truck" Mack in the first round by omoplata submission. Frank fought in his second fight at Lonestar Beatdown: Dallas on February 19 in Arlington, Texas. His opponent was Chris Rose who made his ring entrance wearing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles robe. Frank defeated Rose in round 1 by TKO (Strikes). On May 8, 2010, he fought for the Texas Rage in the Cage Amateur Association "Cage Rage 7" in State Farm Arena in Hidalgo, Texas. His opponent was James Willis. Frank defeated Willis via KO in 23 seconds of the first round with a rising knee. Frank was scheduled to make his debut with Ultimate Warrior Challenge at their upcoming event on May 22 against James "Ray" Handy Jr. in a light heavyweight bout. On May 21, Frank had announced on his official Facebook fan page that James Handy was injured and Carlos Horn would replace him, changing the fight to a heavyweight bout. Frank defeated Horn in the first round by an armbar submission. Since turning pro, Frank has expressed interest in signing a deal with Strikeforce and potentially fighting Herschel Walker. Frank announced on his Facebook fan page that he would be scheduled to make his professional debut on August 4, 2010 in Houston at "Puro Combate #1." He fought at heavyweight, with his opponent being Jose Roberto Vasquez. Frank won his pro MMA debut quickly at the time of 0:46 in the first round by a Rear Naked Choke Submission. http://www.txmma.com/2010/07/06/texas-cage-fighting-presents-puro-combate-1-aug-4th-2/ Frank was scheduled for a Light Heavyweight bout on December 9, 2010 at Puro Combate 3. The fight was canceled on December 8 due to his opponent not being medically cleared. He was then scheduled to face Shawn Machado on July 22, 2011 at Legacy FC 7. However, due to a possible biceps tear the fight was cancelled. Personal life Frank identifies as a Christian, and says he began attending church with his wife after the death of his brother. He also had a hand in creating a Christian-based mixed martial arts company named "Jesus Didn't Tap". Frank has the slogan tattooed on his left forearm. Frank was previously married to Shawna, in 1994 with whom he has three children; they have two sons, Hunter and Jacob, and one daughter, Skye, before their divorce in 2001. As of 2003, he is married to Tammie, who is also a martial artist, and the couple has one daughter, Jenna. Mixed martial arts record Professional Accomplishments and awards Rising Sun Karate accomplishments and awards Filmography Television Film Video Games References External links * * * * Category:1973 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Living people Category:American Christians Category:American Jeet Kune Do practitioners Category:American male film actors Category:American male karateka Category:American male judoka Category:American male mixed martial artists Category:American male taekwondo practitioners Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American Muay Thai practitioners Category:American practitioners of Brazilian jiu-jitsu Category:American Wing Chun practitioners Category:Heavyweight mixed martial artists Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Martial arts school founders Category:Mixed martial artists from California Category:Muay Thai trainers Category:People from Covina, California Category:Shotokan practitioners Category:Wadō-ryū practitioners